


A meeting

by Seth_Figment



Series: Moon's reflection (Johnlock) [2]
Category: European/Western folklore, Sherlock (TV), Western European & Related Occult Traditions
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Drabble, First Meeting, Gen, If you need a prompt or inspiration for an AU you can use this, Magic, Merpeople, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash, Supernatural Creatures, Werewolf, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seth_Figment/pseuds/Seth_Figment
Summary: A merman encounters a werewolf.





	A meeting

**Author's Note:**

> As always this isn't beta read and English ain't my native language.
> 
> _Thoughts are in italics._

 

Swimming close to the shore to try and evade his persecutor the mer catches sight of something moving on land.

Moving closer he pulls himself up on an outcrop. Hiding behind the rocks he watches a wolf, _No, too large. Longer hind legs. Werewolf_ , run between the tree line and the sand.

Ducking down behind the rocks he looks out over the ocean contemplating on what to do when suddenly the werewolf lands next to him.

Swiftly reaching out the mer snaps his finger over a small pool of water making the werewolf look down in the water right at the reflection of the moon.

Concentrating on the water the mer makes it go clearer than any mirror, reflecting not only the moon's image but also its magical pull perfectly.

Observing the shifter for a moment the mer makes sure that they are completely transfixed by the reflection before he moves closer.

Reaching out a hand he cards through the sand coloured fur, brow raising at the texture. “Hhmm, softer than I expected.”

Drawing closer he lets his hands move up over shifters shoulders, feeling a star shaped scare. “A bullet wound. If your current build is similar to your human one you certainly have the build for a solider,...” Letting his hands wander over the werewolf's back and legs, the mer curiously tilts his head. “But you lack any further signs of being one.”

Frowning the mer lifts a paw feeling across the smooth pad when suddenly realisation strikes him. “An army doctor.” Putting down the paw he frown petting the shifters fur. “From what I know there's no war here.” Hand wandering up to the star shaped scare once more, the mer's frown smooths out. “You were position somewhere else then got discharged presumably because of your should-”

Suddenly hearing rumbling the mer freezes, eyes flickering to the tide pool he feels ice fill his veins. Looking up he is no longer met by the light of the moon but the grey of clouds.

Quickly pushing himself away from the werewolf he can hear the growling increase in volume.

Yelping he feels something wrap around his tail pulling him towards the water. Grabbing an outcrop he looks back down and sees a tentacle wrapped around his tail.

Hearing claws click and growling coming closer he looks back up meeting the snarling maw and raised hackles of the werewolf.

Grip loosening the mer watches the werewolf crouch ready to pounce. Closing his eyes the mer swallows steeling himself for impact, but instead of fangs and claws he feels something soar by him.

Eyes shooting open in surprise, he feels the tentacle let go of him. Turning he looks back just in time to see the tail of the werewolf disappear in the water.

Without thinking the mer swiftly dives into the water after the shifter.

Looking around he quickly spots the tangle of tentacles, the octomer busy attempting to rip away the werewolf from his throat where they are clamped on with their maw.

Hurrying up to the two the mer extents his claws, gutting the octomer before reaching under where the shifter is clamped on, ripping the octomer's throat out.

With the octomer dead he starts to tear apart the tentacles still wrapped around the werewolf, attempting to free them.

Seeing bubbles rise from the shifters mouth the mer hurriedly rips through the last tentacles.

Not paying the sinking corpse of the octomer any mind he quickly grabs the limp body of the werewolf. Swiftly swimming with them up to the surface he drags both himself and the werewolf up on the beach.

Putting a ear to the werewolf's chest the mer breathes a sigh of relief when he hears a heartbeat.

Closing his eyes in exhaustion the mer drifts off.

 

-..-..-..

 

Ground rumbling the mer jerks awake only to be met by the laughing face of an unknown human.

Pushing himself up on his arms the mer looks the man over, eyes locking onto the scar at the shoulder. _The werewolf._

Laughing the werewolf looks up him. “Finally awake, are we?”

Not sure what to do the mer simply hovers over the werewolf staring down at him.

Smiling lopsidedly the shifter don't seem to mind his staring. “Are you doing the thing you did last night?”

Frowning the mer looks down at him, head tilting in confusion. “Mesmerizing you?”

Still smiling the man shakes his head. “No. Well, I have questions about that. But I mean after.” Leaning up on his elbows the shifter looks at the mer with curious eyes. “The way you looked at me and just new.”

Moving back and away from the werewolf's intense gaze, the mer's frown deepens. “Simple deductions.”

Eyes going wide, the werewolf leans up closer. “Simple? It was amazing!”

Taken aback, the mer simply blinks in surprise. “Really?”

“Of course. Absolutely brilliant.” Grinning the shifter suddenly holds out a hand. “I'm John, by the way.”

Taking the hand the mer smiles back. “Sherlock.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?  
> This was based on my preternatural drabble " _Merpeople's magical mesmerizing effect on lunar wolf shifters_ ".  
> If you like this drabble/au idea you can take it and use it basically as a prompt or base for a fic of your own. I don't mind. Would love it if you dropped me a comment if you did. Always fun to see what people can make from my delusional ramblings.  
> If anyone is interested my name on tumblr is [Seth-Figment.](https://seth-figment.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you got this far why not leave a kudos? Pretty please. Throw a werewolf some calamari. :3 ❤


End file.
